monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Scagdead
The Scagdead is a grotesque mutant that appears as an enemy and sub-boss in Resident Evil: Revelations. These abominable creatures are created from humans that possess a higher degree of resistance to the T-Abyss virus, causing the pathogen to take longer to fully procreate throughout the body and resulting in more profound mutations. Supposedly only 1 out of 1000 people have this degree of resistance to the effects of T-Abyss, but that just means that those select few will suffer for longer as the virus ravages their bodies. Physiology A Scagdead appears as a large, bloated mass of putrid flesh that walks on two stubby legs. They are slightly taller than an average human, but much bulkier. Their colouration is mostly grey, save for a flesh coloured patch where the remnants of the original human host remain. The host's head often remains intact, appearing to be attached to its original upper body which looks as though it has melted and been fused to the body of something that was never human. Next to the host's head is a stump that opens into a gaping maw filled with dozens of sharp fangs. On the creature's left side are two limbs, one appearing to be the remnant of the original host's arm and the other being a bizarre, fin-shaped protrusion. The Scagdead's one right arm ends in a truly horrific implement: an organic mimicry of a buzz-saw that works much like a real one. Behaviour Even with such a bulky form, the Scagdead can move surprisingly quick, flailing its arms like a child as it walks. One of the creature's most disturbing traits is that it is still capable of speech, repeating phrases relevant to the mind of the host before it succumbed to the infection. However, the Scagdead has no consciousness left and any speech it displays is purely autonomic, like the phrases spoken by a children's toy. The infectee is for all intents and purposes dead, leaving behind a mindless beast that only craves to feed on living meat. It relentlessly pursues prey regardless of any hazards in the way, having no sense of self-preservation and incapable of feeling pain. Scagdeads attack by flailing their limbs in their prey's direction in order to grab them. In the case of the monster's buzz-saw arm, they will kill victims immediately by tearing them apart then feed on the shredded remnants of the corpse. They are also capable of throwing up strange bone formations from their maws that look and function like organic bear-traps, able to immobilize prey and leave them vulnerable. Scagdeads are highly resistant to damage since their bodies are comprised of layers of dense muscle and fat, but they can be stunned by attacking the remaining human head. While they are stunned, shotguns, Magnums and grenades are the most effective weapons to use against them. If such firepower is available, high explosives such as rocket launchers should make short work of these monsters. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Mutants Category:Humanoids Category:Undead Category:Toxic Creatures